herofandomcom-20200223-history
Patch (101 Dalmatians)
Patch is the most prominent of the Dalmatian puppies in the 101 Dalmatians franchise. He is a small puppy with a large black patch over one of his eyes, hence his name. He feels lonely and left-out oftentimes with his family, thinking that he's just one of the famous 101 Dalmatians and longs for a chance to become separate and leave the shadow of his brothers and sisters. He is a good pup, very adventurous, bold and strong-minded. Today, Patch is commonly used alongside Cruella De Vil as an icon to represent their respected films in merchandise and crossover material. Personality Patch may be the most mischievous of the 99 puppies. Like his siblings, he is playful and cute, but he can get rather wild, often fantasizing about mauling the villain Dirty Dawson from the Thunderbolt television series. He looks up to his father as his role model especially after he was rescued by them. When attacked by Jasper and Horace, Patch was the only one of the puppies to attempt to fight back. He also holds a small rivalry with Lucky. He and Lucky are very similar in personality, however there are a few differences. Lucky is confident and arrogant as apposed to Patch who is insecure and humble. Lucky is apparently considered the favorite of the pups, this could be part of their rivalry. Appearances One Hundred and One Dalmatians Patch was first seen, watching television with his brother and sisters. Patch seems to be addicted to the TV show Thunderbolt and interacts with it. After Patch and the puppies are put to sleep they are kidnapped by Jasper and Horace, henchmen to Cruella De Vil who seeks their skin to create coats. Patch's parents journey to save their puppies and Patch escapes with the rest. When needing to get past Cruella, Patch and his brother Lucky get into an argument and push each other in a fireplace and are covered in sot. This gives his father the idea to disguise themselves. Eventually they returned and Patch is safe at home with his family. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Patch is also the main character in the 2003 sequel 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. Patch feels unimportant being that he is said to be just another one of the 99 puppies. Patch runs away and meets his hero, Thunderbolt. They spend time acting like heroes around London but when Cruella De Vil returns and captures his siblings, Thunderbolt and himself, he learns that Thunderbolt is just a television star and all the powers and villains on TV were fake. Patch uses his wits and boldness to save his family and defeat Cruella De Vil with the help of Thunderbolt. Patch reunites with his family and given the attention he awaited. Trivia *In the 1961 animation, his collar doesn't have a gold button hanging from it, but in Patch's London Adventure, it is shown to have one. Although somewhat justified because the farm tag was attached to it in the sequel. *His appearance in the series undergoes a drastic change; he appears to be fatter and more muscular. And replacing his red collar, a rope tied around his neck. He keeps his signature black patch on his right eye, though. *He is the only Dalmatian that has black markings at birth (Dalmatians are notably born pure white). *Patch had no trouble barking in the first film, but as shown in the sequel, he has a squeaky bark. *Patch is shown to be a hardcore Thunderbolt fan, knowing all 72 episodes by heart. *At the post credits of the sequel, Patch is shown to be the new sidekick of Thunderbolt's show. *Patch is the sixth offspring of a predecessor's protagonist to take over as the main character in a sequel (taking over for both Pongo and Perdita), the first being Nikki Ferris from The Parent Trap II (taking over for Sharon McKendrick), the second being Kiara from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (taking over for Simba), the third being Melody from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (taking over for Ariel), the fourth being Scamp from Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (taking over for Lady and The Tramp), the fifth being Jane from Return to Never Land (taking over for Wendy Darling) and the seventh being Sam Flynn from TRON: Legacy (taking over for Kevin Flynn). Gallery Patch.jpg|Patch in 101 Dalmatians II:Patch's London Adventure Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Disney Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Sidekick Category:Canine Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists